dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Missing Piece
The Missing Piece is the 3rd episode (1st Season 2 episode in earlier airings) of Dora The Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Big Red Chicken *Autobús *El encantador Summary Dora & Boots put together a jigsaw puzzle, but there was a missing piece and had to go to the end of the rainbow to find it. Recap Dora & Boots were putting together a puzzle. The viewer gets a look at the puzzle pieces of the wizard. They started with the wizard head, the top left piece, the bottom middle piece, the bottom left piece, the bottom right piece and the top right piece. The wizard puzzle was almost put together and there was a piece missing. It was shaped like a magic wand. The wizard needed his wand so he can do his magic. So Dora & Boots asked Map where the wizard's magic wand was. Map said that it was at the end of the rainbow. But they had to go across crocodile lake, go through the red tunnel to get to the end of the rainbow to find the wizard's magic wand. Along the way, they had to put the top of an umbrella back on the umbrella handle for Big Red Chicken. After that, they came to Crocodile Lake. They saw Benny getting into the boat and said that his row boat wouldn't move. That's because he was missing something for the row boat. Benny was missing oars. Dora looks in her backpack for oars and so they did. After getting the oars, Dora, Boots and Mr. Wizard get lifejackets and climbed onto the rowboat. As they started rowing, Crocodile Lake got quiet but it was too quiet. Something was missing from Crocodile Lake. They were missing crocodiles! The crocodiles chased Dora, Boots, Mr. Wizard and Benny in the rowboat. They put their arms out in front and started rowing the rowboat. Then, they got away and the crocodiles gave up and dived back into the lake. They thanked Benny for a ride in his rowboat. The next place Dora & Boots had to go was the red tunnel. Along the way, they had to watch out for Swiper the fox. Swiper spins around Dora, Boots and Mr. Wizard and swipes 3 things from Dora & Boots. First they had to figure out what was missing from Boots. Boots was missing a boot. Boots gets its back. Now, they have to find what was missing from Dora. She was a missing a sock. Dora gets back her sock and Boots told Dora she was missing something else. Dora does not have Backpack. But, Dora gets back her Backpack and gives her a hug. Now, they got back what Swiper swiped. Swiper swiped a boot, a sock and Backpack. After that, they saw Tico by his yellow car. Dora asks Tico if they can ride in his car. He said he would glad to but he was missing something. Tico was missing a wheel. The viewer finds the missing wheel up high in the tree and gets put back into place. Dora, Boots and Mr. Wizard climbed into the car and put their seatbelts on. Tico drives his car into the red tunnel. It was dark in there. Mr. Wizard heard another vehicle coming. Tico could not beep his horn because it was missing. So, they told the approaching vehicle which was a bus Pare to make him stop. Autobus stops lets them go by. Tico drives his car out of the red tunnel. Dora, Boots and Mr. Wizard climbed out. They thanked Tico for the ride. Dora, Boots and Mr. Wizard were so close to finding the magic wand. All they had to do is go to the end of the rainbow to find it. Dora, Boots and Mr. Wizard saw Isa with her rocket ship and needed a ride to the top of the rainbow. Benny & Tico wanted to join in too. Dora, Boots, Isa, Tico and Mr. Wizard put their rocket helmets on. They were not ready to go yet. Benny was missing something. Benny did not put on his rocket helmet on. Now, they were ready to go. They started the rocket ship by counting backwards starting with 10 and counted down to 1. And soon, the rocket ship blasted off. Dora sees that they were up to the top of the rainbow. Isa pushes a parachute button and Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico and Mr. Wizard escaped from the rocket ship onto the rainbow and started sliding down it. After they got down to the bottom, Boots realizes that the rainbow goes all the way down to the big golden pot. They looked in the golden pot and sure enough, the magic wand was there. The magic wand was put into the puzzle and the lines of the jigsaw puzzle disappeared. Mr. Wizard used his magic wand to make toys and presents come out of the golden pot. And that was the time Dora & Boots found the missing piece for their jigsaw puzzle. Places in episode #Crocodile Lake #Red Tunnel #Rainbow Trivia *El Encantador, the magical puzzle wizard, was voiced by guest star Ricardo Montablan, who, in turn, is best known for his role in Star Trek as Khan Noonien Singh. *This is the first episode to introduce Autobús the Bus who will later appear again on "La Maestra de Musica". *This is the 29th episode of the show (27th episode in earlier airings). *This is the last episode to find Boots in the same background as Map. *Besides "The Happy Old Troll", this episode is the only Season 2 episode to air on a Friday. *This episode is different from the others as it is the only episode for Boots to have 2 favorite parts. *This episode is not only Swiper's third appearance for Season 2 (first in earlier airings), but also the first episode for Swiper to successfully swipe more than one thing. *This is Swiper's 29th appearance overall (26th appearance in earlier appearance) *This is Tico, Isa and Benny's second appearance in Season 2 (first in earlier airings). *In earlier airings of this episode, it is the first episode for Season 2 and the first episode to premiere in 2002. *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song the second time while riding in Tico's car but they don't sing it after finding their second place and the Blue Cursor clicking on it. *When Swiper swiped 3 things from Dora and Boots, he didn't swipe the jigsaw puzzle with the wizard in it. *This episode is Backpack's second time because taken from Dora by means of swiping. Gallery 2017-07-29 02.07.29.png Filling In The Puzzle.png Lake Tunnel Rainbow.png The wizard with his missing piece.PNG Tailed Tree.png 2017-07-29 02.27.52.png Something's Missing.jpg Dora reuniting with Backpack.PNG getting a ride from tico.png 2017-07-29 02.22.34.png Looking For The Rainbow.png Finding The Missing Piece.jpg Character Find Boots the Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken